The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei TalaxBryan Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. One magic pair of jeans. Four boys. One amazing summer
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants**

**Chapter 1- Part 1- The Pants**

I'd like to believe that fate had a part in bringing us the pants. But I strongly believe that the pants chose us. Why they chose us, and where they came from, will forever by a mystery. But I think it's best to let sleeping dogs lie in these situations.

But the pants seemed like a blessing. It was there for us, like we had been there for eachother. When we needed that little ray of hope, when we felt like it was all going to slip away...

We had always been friends. One would never think that it would be made stronger by a simple pair of jeans. We'd known eachother forever. Actually, we knew eachother before we were born. Our mothers all were in the same class. Though they had nothing in common.

Except their due dates.

First one out of the gate: Bryan.

The rest of us followed within the week. I..er..was the youngest.

Forward six years.

Bryan was a determined young lad. Always sticking up for those who needed it, and sometimes, that was in our favor. Like in the class play, when these boys were picking on us, Bryan..er..kicked them and sent one to the nurse with a bloody nose.

We were always there for eachother. And that's how it always was.Give and take. But mostly giving.

_"Rei, my dad's leaving again..." I sniffed. "..I don't think he's coming back this time.." Rei's calm but caring voice came from the other line. "Don't worry. It's okay. I'll come by first thing in the morning, okay?" I paused. "Okay.."_

And we were there for the things, that no one else could help with.

_"What were they thinking? Take eight." _

_"What were they thinking? Having another baby at their age! And what was I? Just an experiment from their hippie days?...Go on, Bryan!"_

_"They're out of their minds!"_

_"It SUCKS."_

_"...Totally."_

_"Cut! Rei, c'mon! I want emotion here! This is DRASTIC!" _

And somethings that we could never make any sense of.

_"It's a wonder why Mrs. Kuznetsov would commit such an act. All we can take comfort in is the fact that she's in a better place now, then she was here with us. So, today we say goodbye, to a beloved mother, wife, and daughter."_

_Bryan walked over to us. "You..are you..are you okay, Bry?" he sighed. "Yeah..I just need to get out of these stupid shoes. Here. Hold 'em for me will ya? I'm going to run the rest of the way home." _

_And off he sprinted._

Together, we seemed to make one person: Wild, unstoppable Bryan, Shy, but beautiful Rei, Tyson the 'rebel', and me,Max. The Writer.

"Hey, What do you think of this?"

"Sure, if you want to go to China looking like a 70s T.V icon." Rei smacked Bryan on the back of the head. "Looks like someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning." He sighed. "No, I'm just annoyed that while all of you are whisked away to summer fun, I'll be working at Wal Mart."

I shrugged. "Aren't you making your documentary?" He sighed again. "Yeah, the amazing world of stacking deoderant." Tyson walked over to the earrings. "No, Tyson, no more piercings!" Bryan smirked. "You have more holes in you than swiss cheese, dude." Tyson rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you'll be at El Campo de Football all summer."

Rei picked up a pair of jeans. "Hey, Ty, try these on." He huffed. "No. I do NOT wear jeans." But soon, we found him in the changing room. He walked out. "Whoah...Dude..." He sighed again. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." Bryan began. "But you look hot!" He hung his head. "You sound like such a pansy." He looked to Rei. "Here, China-or-bust, you try 'em." Rei shook his head.

"No. No No way. Not. Never."

"Yeah," I smirked. "you know Rei has Oh-my-God-I-have-a-body-aphobia." Rei grabbed the jeans. "Fine..Fine.. But just to prove a point." He walked out. "See? I look horrible."

"Oh My God. Rei Kon has a body. The world is ending!" Rei smacked me. "What is it with you and hitting today. "Okay, Bryan, you're next." He laughed. "But I'm, like, three inches taller than you." He pulled back the curtain to reveal his head. "Fair's fair." And he shoved the pants into his hands.

He walked out a moment later. "Holy...it fits!" We all gasped. "...Max.." They turned to me. Uh-oh. I knew what was next. "You try." I shook my head. I was always known as a chubby little kid. But, I was always behind it. Bryan shoved the jeans at me."Go on. Get in 'em." I laughed. "Will you help me get OUT of them?" And I put them on.

"See? Horrible---"

"No, no, Max..uh.."

"Max, I think..."

"Look in the mirror.."

And I walked over. They fit. Perfectly. They fit all of us. "Um..Can we buy these?"

**Part 2- The Rules**

We lit the candles, brightening the dark room where our moms first met. A sacred place for us. "Okay, guys, these pants are special. They fit me. And Rei. And Tyson. And Bryan. Magical pants." They looked sceptical. "..Sorry. Anyway, we have to make something of this." Bryan called out, "The Brotherhood of the Pants!" We paused for a moment. "Perfect. Now, we need rules."

"Rule number one...Each boy has the pants for..a week. Rei goes first, since China's the farthest away. And we will document what happened ON the pants. Okay, Tyson, you make a rule."

"Um..No picking your nose while wearing the pants."

"Oh! All removal of the pants MUST be done by the wearer, BRYAN."

"No calling yourself fat in the pants, Max."

And the rules went on and on until...

"Okay, final rule. Think carefully." We all sat there, blissfully searching our minds for a rule. Bryan raised his hand. "Pants equals love. Love the pants, love your brothers. And forever keep eachother in our hearts. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We all said.

And blew out the candles.

**Part 3- Rei- Part 1**

Rei's POV

I sat in the back of my grandfather's wagon as we rode in the rocky China mountains. This had me kind of nervous, because I was scared of falling off. I haven't been back in China forever. "Um..Ye Ye.." I said to him, leaning ever so slightly out of the wagon. "I can walk, y'know."

Even though I was speaking chinese, his native toungue, he acted as if he couldn't understand me at all. "Ye Ye?" Still ignored. Maybe my grandfather was simply going deaf. I watched as we slowly passed beautiful horizons. And we were soon at the village.

There were chatty and gossipy female cousins, very few of which I remember. Some young, some old, some in between, and some boys my age smirking and joking about me, which was a bit annoying considering we were family...

"Rei!" I heard a cry and looked up. My Grandmother.

"Rei!Rei!" She ran down to greet me. "Oh, my beautiful grandson. I thought I'd die and never see my little Rei! But you're not so little anymore, are you now?" I smiled. My grandmother's always-optimistic tone always made me smile.

"No, Nai Nai, I guess I'm not. But I'm still excited to come here. "Okay, come say hello to your cousins, now." My cousins.

My six-thousand cousins...

Oh, boy...

(The next day)

I was at a Chinese fishing dock, watching boats pass by, just for the heck off it. It's more fun than it seems. China is just...so..so beautiful. The people. The atmosphere. We weren't in a very crowded region, so it was a fairly calm area, unlike the big cities

" 'Scuse me, lad." I heard someone say, shoving me forward. Into the deep water.

I flailed and shouted though no one seemed to notice. This is it. My life is over. Ye Ye and Nai Nai will find my body floating, my pants still caught on a wire. I'd never see Bryan or Tyson or Max or Mom or Dad again. Ahh! Then...

I looked up..realizing that..

And I didn't even realize that I was above water.

I looked forward.

"Are you alright?"

Oh My God.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2 Parts 1,2,and 3

Suri: Sorry, guys. My computer got sick so I have to write on my brother's laptop while it's in the shop. Again.

OmG!

**Chapter 2- Part 1- Tyson**

The hallways had that feeling. You know, when you're in a store, like Costco or something, and no one's in the aisle, and you feel like the store is deserted. But you sure as hell know someone's in the next aisle, and they are. Okay, it's a rare feeling in most people, but you should catch my drift. Well, that's how Tyson felt right now. Alone.

His friends were out having what I assumed was the summer of their lives.

Bryan was off in Baja California (Which, as a surprise to Tyson, was in Mexico.), Rei was off doing something either fun or romantic in China, and Max was running about South California. And here he was, labeling tampons in Walmart. Phooey, this sucked. Crap, did he just day 'Phooey'? The many hours he worked in the personal health area of this grotesque store was having an irritating affect on him.

"Oh, Mr. Kinomiya!" his manager, an annoying stick of a man named Elyi called to him. Tyson considered him the perfect image of the queer man. Yet, all he blabbed about was his "amazing supermodel" girlfriend, who really just mooched off his cash to buy jewelry, clothes, makeup, and panty liners. But, the one thing Tyson knew that ditz did, was treat him like crap, and I think that's what she does in return for him.

"Yes, Mr. Boss man, sir?" Tyson also did that to irritate him. He grunted , annoyed. "Why isn't your employee headset on? They're supposed to be on at all times." Tyson wanted to throw tampons at him and scream "Isn't it your time of the month, you stick?" But he didn't. Instead, he said, "Uh..sure..Whatever, dude." he replied in a cool tone, loosely drooping the headset around his ears.

"Um..Okay..Stay _Cool, brah..._or whatever you damn kids say..." he said the last comment under his breath. He turned to the register, where another person, a woman named Ariana, was working. "Keep up the good work, Arri!" Oh, please, Tyson thought. He was smarter than others took him for. He knew Elyi put her on register as apposed to his job on the aisles doing all the work just because she had a large chest and overly-huge hair. She just sat there, snapped her gum in an irritating fashion, and ran the same thing over the laser until the customer complained, in which Alexis, a girl slightly younger than him, would step in and have to finish the job.

Tyson pitied Alexis, but never enough to love her or anything. He wasn't that type of guy. All those liberal newsstories on Walmart, Tyson now discovered, were all too accurate. Walmart was hell with plastic player managers, and employees with no work ethic. Tyson even admitted himself that he had no work ethic. And all of a sudden...

**CRASH!**

And he turned around, sighing heavily, to see a boy knocked out on the floor under a pile of deoderant and antiperspirants. Oh...okay. Tyson turned back around, as the current situation took a while to register. He bolted over in total shock to the boy. He had dark skin and hair that was mystically somewhere between red and brown. "Kid..Kid..You okay!" Alright..idiotic question.

Then, he felt to his ear, and noticed the employee headset. The headset! That was it! He could contact the manager or someone to call an ambulance over! He felt around wildly for a pulse, and the boy's chest heaved as Tyson noticed breath, and a pulse pulsing away. He began hitting every button, yelling "Help! Someone! Ariana! Alexis! Elyi! Boy down! Uh..SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He then saw Ariana running for the phone, and the boy sighed in relief.

He noticed a wallet next to the boy. Maybe he could find a phone number or address. It'd be really scary to go to pick up your son from the store, only to find out that he was taken away by an ambulance. All he found was five dollars, a horoscope card (Leo, as a matter of fact), a picture of a dragon, and a second grade school photo. Nope. No ID.

_Bleeeer! Bleeeer!_

The Ambulance! Tyson caught up with them and insisted that he come along. They questioned why he had the boy's wallet, and when he explained their ID situation, they let him come along.

**Part 2- Max**

I hurriedly tried to unstick my luggage case wheel from the train's door. The conducter was saying the doors would be closing in 30 seconds, and I couldn't stay in South Carolina with my dad without my basic nessecities. Suddenly, _Pop! _out came the blue bag. There was no way I was leaving without my favorite turtle bag. It had weels and a smooth handle made from seashells. And suddenly.

"Maxie!"

I whipped around to find the source of the voice. My father was waving above the slew of people rushing in and out. I could never miss my dad, even at a rock concert. "Daddy!" I yelled, running towards him. I then threw myself into my father's arms. "Hey, Maxie! You're going to be a sophmore in high school! Why are you still calling me daddy?" I giggled. "What do you want me to call you, then? Uncle Bobby?

My dad laughed the hearty laugh that I always knew, no matter how little I'd seen him. We got into his new car, a large black cadillac, guiding system and all. "Wow, Dad..How'd you afford this?" He paused. "I...uh..came into some money..." I giggled again. "What? Did someone die, or did you rob a bank?" Because my mom had been granted custody of me, we had plenty of welfare money. My dad however, well, I had thought of as quite poor. "Hey, you have yet to explain why you dyed your hair brunette." Yes, it was true. I was sick of being blonde.

"Ah, well, besides mom, I think of most blonde people as...ditzes.." My dad laughed again. "Well, trust me, son, I've never thought of you as ditzy. And I think you'll find that most blondes aren't on this trip, okay?" What? What was my dad talking about? Would he send me to an orphanage for blonde kids to see how unfortunate and not ditzy they were.

I looked out the rainy window. Wait a second...

"Um..Dad..Why are we in a development? I thought you lived in an apartment!" My dad did that...awkward pause..thing again. "Well, I...moved, Maxie." I laughed, not believing it. "But dad, you hate developments! You said so at the Smithsonian when I was seven!" He coughed and laughed at the same time. Was that possible? "You remember everything!'' he said, pulling into a house, shining and perfect even in the rain, just like the others. A thin woman with curly honey-blonde hair burst out the door.

Ohhh...geez.

"Is she your neighbor?" I asked cautiously. "Um..no..She's Lydia..And..she's my fiance." WHOAH! BACK IT UP, OLD MAN! SCUSE MOI, _MOI?_ I slowly walked out of the car, nearly slipping on the actually marble driveway. Marble driveway? What kind of twisted world is this? The unusually thin woman wrapped her bony arms around me, grunting. Probably because I weighed more than her. "Oh, Maxie." She said. She had a thick southern accent which made er sounded like she was saying something else entirely. And I didn't really like how she called me Maxie.

"Your father's told me SO much about you!" I sighed heavily and heard another southern accented voice. "Mama! Can we come down and see Max-kins yet?" What..the...hell..was this? "Yes, darlings!" Two perfectly blonde children came down. The boy, slightly older than me, marched down quietly, whilst the perfect thin girl, skipped merrily up to me and took my hand in hers.

"Hello!" She said in a squeaky southern accent, similar to her mom's.

I do not like this. At all.

**Part 3- Rei**

I shook the water off my hair, which had come out. Dammit! I felt my rescuers arms wrap around my waist tightly and pulled me onto the dock. My face felt hot, and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. "Um..Oh...thank you so much. I...I thought I wasn't going to...thanks so much!" He looked around. His Nai Nai told him Russian traders were coming in that summer for import travel.

He felt two cool hands gently placing themselves on cheeks, and turned his head away from the water and two his rescuer's face. He was gorgeous. He said something in Russian. Rei, for some reason, felt his eyes stung with tears. "I-I'm so sorry..." he said, annoyed at his stupidity. "I..I can't speak Russian." Great. He probably thought he was some Chinese freak. "Well, we'll have to work on that, won't we?" he boy said, this time in Chinese. Rei felt a bit better and stood up.

And noticed his pants. Fallen just beneath his thighs.

"Nice underwear." he said, climbing up back up the dock after him. Rei blushed again and pulled his pants up quickly. He could tell by the look in this boy's eyes, he enjoyed that moment of his exposure. "You,uh," the russian boy coughed. "Have nice legs." Rei blinked. "Um...Thanks, I guess." The boy stepped closer, and Rei started to sweat.

"You're...pretty..." he mumbled. Pretty? What? "er...Thanks..I guess..." Rei mumbled the last two words. Wait a minute...Rei looked down. Oh, no. He DID NOT. "Um, exscuse me?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?" He smiled. "Oh. Kai. Kai Hiwatari! And you?" Rei smiled. "Rei Kon. Spelled R-E-I." He nodded again. "I thought so."

"So, Kai..." he said. "What's your impression of me..?"

"Well..." He started. "You're a very pretty girl, and---"

"AHA! Knew it! You think I'm a girl!"

Kai was startled. "You're a...?"

Rei ignored the surprised boy and walked away.

"We'll meet again!'

TBC...

Sorry, Bryan will be in the next chapter.


End file.
